24fandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Appearances
Novel problem Could someone fix the template so that the novels are not pushed to one side? '--Noahcs 01:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC)' : That is definitely an improvement. Noahcs you are amazing at this stuff, I say go for it. 01:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Problem for anyone else? See if this is a problem for you, too. Go to any character's page who has a Table Of Contents with more than 1 day appearance, or a day + EU stuff (Michelle Dessler, Jack, whoever). Then, in the TOC, try to jump to a specific slot in the Appearances template such as Day 1, Day 6, EU, whatever. (Don't click "Appearances" itself, just one of the sub-headings.) Does it work? It does not work for me. However it used to function properly. If this is a problem for everyone, we need to fix it. Recently someone helped me fix our Situation Room topic-maker-button, and I'm on a roll for doing plumbing around here. 00:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : Nope, doesn't work. The address bar changes, but that's it. And all of the other TOC links do work. --proudhug 14:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Got some help, and 2 fine editors came along to fix this. Seems to work perfectly now, woot. 05:26, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Deleted scenes & Credited pre-recorded In this proposal I want to find a way to make this template work in a new way. Currently, if you check "yes" or "note" on an episode, the episode gets linked. I want to find a way to check an episode but it does not become linked... or if it must be linked, it is linked in a different color, such as a dull green or a ghosted-over color so that it is distinct from the other links. And the reason for this is because I feel it is necessary to **differently mark** two kinds of extremely-notable non-appearances: deleted-scenes only episodes and credited pre-recorded appearances. Several discussions have been had about the second item above, credited pre-recorded appearances. Proudhug and maybe some others do not want the appearances template to be utilized to **link** such episodes... because obviously the character did not appear live in those episodes. This is understandable, so what I'm proposing here is different. What I'm looking for is a **new way** to still use the appearances template but in a manner that is visually very different. I still need help locking down how this will look before the proposal is officially made, however. So this is a general call for help: does anybody know how to tinker with this template code to do this? One idea I had was to have an asterisk appear on such episodes, but the episode is still unlinked while still has changed color somewhat. 15:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Wreckage note Anyone have a problem if we add a "Wreckage only" note to the template, basically the same as "Corpse only" but for air planes (Flight 221 and Air Force One)? --proudhug 01:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :As they're quite infrequent, might it be better to just include the note on the page as opposed to the template (like I did for Charters (Day 7) and Turner? I'm just thinking that adding code to the template increases the time for loading for every page it appears on--Acer4666 09:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, that makes much more sense. I stupidly hadn't even thought of that as an option. --proudhug 12:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) LAD & Legacy As it is now, we currently use Lx01, Lx02, and so on to list the appearances from 24: Live Another Day. Now that 24: Legacy is about to start, we probably will have to figure out a way to distinguish one from the other. Lx01, Lx02, etc. will probably be more suitable for Legacy, while 9x01, 9x02, etc. can work for LAD. I think 9x01 already works for LAD, but I'm not so sure. Thief12 (talk) 16:31, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, that's something I've had as a to-do for a while, to bring this notation inline with the ep template. May be easier with a bot to switch it over on all of the pages--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:00, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Judging from recent changes, I assume we're settling on 10x01, 10x02 for everything Legacy, right? Thief12 (talk) 13:55, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :That's correct. I think longer term we should move to 9x01,... for LAD and 10x01, 10x02,... for Legacy--Acer4666 (Talk) 14:32, February 5, 2017 (UTC)